Cassadonian Bar Talk
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: The God Generals are the most elite fighting force in the world, none able to compare. But, even they have chinks in their armor... And even they have days off from their global conquests. ONE-SHOT about the only cool Oracle Knights


**This is what happens when you see "Video Game Confessions" after playing Tales of the Abyss... I wrote this in my thoughts that our dear God Generals may have a whole life we know nothing about... And so we'll take a little peak into it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the God Generals or Tales of the Abyss... I may not even own the bartender... Also, I don't own the general idea of this, that would be Thatguywiththeglasses...**

**Anyway, enjoy yourself and have fun on this little ride into the lives of the Six God Generals (but we'll only be focusing on the four I care about...)**

* * *

><p>"You know what I said to him?" His voice came out in a spiteful curse as he leaned over the counter of the dimly lit bar, his dusty green hair draped carelessly over the shine of his golden-beak-like mask.<p>

"What did you say to him?" A larger man beside him asked in a deep, uninterested voice as he took a mug off the counter before them and drank from it, getting a small bit of the brown tinted brew in his grey-blue mane-like beard.

"I said 'you suck!', that's what I said," The smaller of the two replied, slamming his scrawny gloved fist on the counter, bringing a slight rattle to the wooden frame.

Though the bartender flinched at this boy's action, the lumbering giant next to him remained the same and took another drink. "You don't say…" feigning a tone of interest in his friend's words.

"And then you know what he said? He said 'Personally Sync, I think you're a nice person'," The smaller of the two told his friend, mimicking a fake kind tone, giving a raise of his hands. "So then I said, 'personally, I prefer your mom!'." He snapped harshly, picking up his glass and dipping the red liquid between his lips. After a short sip, he slammed the glass back down, visibly loosening his tensioned shoulders heaving a low sigh from behind the dip of his beak mask. "I don't know what he said after that since I punched him squire in his jaw and walked off…"

"That's how most of your conversations with Ion seem to go, don't you agree?" His larger friend questioned with a deep chuckle, taking another swig from his wooden mug.

Replying with a swift punch to the giant's arm, the masked boy snickered softly. "Shut up Largo," He joked back at his massive friend, taking up his glass with his free hand and gulping down the entirety of the insides down then slamming the glass back down on the counter. Patting his gloved hand on the counter, the masked boy called for the bartender's attention. "Hey… Bar guy, give me another drink," He ordered uncaring, pointing a finger at his empty glass.

Taking up his glass, the bartender looked down at the boy with weary but nervous eyes and smile to his lips. "Eh, I think you've had—" Before he could say anymore, he came face to mask with the boy, his golden beak almost gritted to the bartender's nose.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough! Now fill that glass with more concentrated Apple Gel!" The masked boy snapped, clasping his gloved hand on the bartenders white shirt collar.

Instinctively nodding feverishly, he broke from the gloved hand and quickly filled his glass with his thick, red drink. As the bartender offered it to him, the masked boy snatch it away and prepared to drink from it, until a soft but stern tone chimed out from behind him, bringing with it the bright shine of the outdoor dessert sunlight. "Surprising Sync, I hadn't received a memo that the Six God Generals were now threatening innocent bartenders now… Very interesting," The new individual pointed out as she strutted over to the two seated men and sat herself down on a barstool to the left of the larger of the two. Though her voice was smooth and empty, the other two had grown to understand her stoic way of speaking, and the masked boy immediately grumbled to himself and folded his arms.

Quickly moving to the woman who had just entered and sat herself down, the bartender gave her a cheery smile. "What will it be for you today?" He asked her.

Slowly looking up from the counter, she gave him a dull, flat lipped look from under her long sun toned blond hair and a slacked look in her eyes. "Just a Martini… But skip the olives, I'd rather lemon today," She directed him in a blank tone.

Quick as he could, he fetched her the drink and presented it to her in a tall martini glass. Taking it from off the counter, she held it by carefully between her fingers and leaned forward a little. "So Largo… Do you spend all your days off with such individuals as him?" She questioned the giant beside her, giving the slightest gesture to a still pouting Sync on the opposite side of her.

Though Sync was clearly perturbed by this, he only sipped out of his glass while Largo let out a soft but hearty laugh. "On most of them, yes," Replying to her question, he looked down to her and saw she was swishing her drink in her hand.

"Perhaps if you aren't as preoccupied with such people next time, we may try getting a drink together," She added with the slightest of coos in her voice.

Hearing the usually stoic Major say such a thing made both the bartender and Sync reel back and look at both her and Largo with surprise. Taking one more swig from his mug, Largo smiled and shook his head. "Tempting as it is Legretta, someone needs to keep a watchful eye and guiding hand on Sync," Largo told her, gesturing another hand to Sync.

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Legretta dipped her glass to her lips and sipped away at it. "Understandable," She complied, putting the glass down and picking the lemon slice off the brim of her glass and brought it to her bottom lip after dipping it partly into her drink. "Another time…" taking a light nibble out of the slice of the lemon, Legretta lazily looked between the three men around her.

Sync, still at a loss for words, steadied himself and prepared to speak, only to be cut off by the outside light once again glairing onto the small bar and brought with it tiny shuffles of tiny, silken shoes clicking towards the rest of the attendants. None of the God Generals turned to look, but they knew exactly who was taking her seat next to Sync, hugging her rag doll close to her chest and partly covering her mouth with it. Tending to his job, the bartender stepped in front of the newest attendant at the counter and smiled at her. "What will it be today Arietta? Lemon Gel juice?" He asked politely, receiving the smallest head nod from the pink haired girl.  
>The bartender warmly smiled and fetched her a glass filled with a thick, glossy yellow liquid. With a light clack, he placed the glass in front of her and returned to his business. For a moment, the bar had gone quiet; Sync, Largo, and Legretta as a whole had put down their drinks and looked over at Arietta, who still had made no effort to reach for her glass, continuing to hold her doll close to her chest and masking her mouth. Taking in a sharp sigh, Sync leaned a little closer to her and smirked under the dip of his gold mask. "So Arietta, how's Ion?" Both Legretta and Largo groaned in response to Sync's abrupt question, disapproving the action with shakes of their heads.<p>

"Sync, show your comrade respect," Legretta warned Sync, not dropping her flat lipped expression despite the now narrowed and spiteful sapphire eyes that now had set on Sync.

"I'm sure Arietta has more pressing matters then to answer your question," Largo added blandly, drawing Sync to look between he and Legretta.

"I was just joking; don't get your panties in a twist..." Sync grumbled his discouragement out.

"Very humorous Sync, but I wear boxers," Largo pointed out, giving a slight downward glance at the green haired boy to his side.

Legretta, sipping her nearly empty martini, put her glass down and smirked. "Nor do I wear panties… But what I do wear will remain unknown to you two alone," She added in with a distant tone, swirling what remained of her nearly clear liquor around in her glass.

Both Largo and Sync raised a brown in response to Legretta's notion while looking at her. Before either one could voice a response, a distinct clack of a glass going the counter brought them to look back at Arietta. To their surprise, the cup before her was now completely empty and she had turned away from the counter. Inching off the barstool, Arietta clicked her small, black church shoes to the stone flooring of the bar and made her way out. "…Put the bill on Sync the Meanie…" Her voice squeaked out with a slight muffle from behind her doll.

The bartender nodded with a slight chuckle as he took the glass from off the counter. Stricken with a visage of shock, Sync hopped out of his chair and chased after Arietta as she opened the bar's double doors. "Hey! Come on, I was joking! Come on Arietta, I don't have any money!" He yelled after her before he two disappeared into the glair of the morning light.

Heaving a deep sigh and stroking the base of his beard-like-mane, Largo rose out of his stool and gave a nervous look to Legretta. "It would seem that my charge has escaped where he may cause trouble…"

"We can't have that… The Commandant would have your head…" Legretta added with a soft tone, but didn't meet Largo's gaze.

"And he would do it with my own scythe… Until next time Major," Giving the bartender a slight nod in thanks, Largo left the bar and ventured into the blaring desert sun lit day outside.

As the last of the light that trickled into the bar from the closing door had vanished, leaving the bar back into its relative darkness, Legretta blew a strand of hair from her face, placing her now empty glass down on the counter. "It only figures they leave me to handle the tab…" the Major sighed softly before straitening out her skirt's wrinkles and getting to her feet.

Reaching a hand into a single leather case on her hip, she fished out a small sack of shifting gold pieces. "As always, I hope this is enough for our bill for the day?" Legretta asked, placing the small bag on the counter and turning away.

The bartender quickly grabbed the bag and waved Legretta off as she opened the exit of the bar. "Take care Major Legretta, give my regards to the others," Legretta waved a hand back at him dismissively, assuring him in a way that she would do so.

With the bar now empty of the God Generals, the bartender cleaned the counter of their collective glasses and whistled a tune to himself as he cleaned them out with a wet rag. As the calm of the soft blowing desert winds swiped across the bar doors, another individual walked in with spiked red hair and an open front white shirt. Like those before him, he sat himself down and smiled at the barkeeper. "Hey, I saw those four just leave your bar," The red haired boy pointed out, gesturing a single thumb in the direction of the door. "Do you get visitors like that a lot?"

For a moment, the barkeeper pondered his question, cleaning out a single glass all the while. "Well…" He spoke up, cracking a smile from behind his scruffy facial hair. "Let me put it this way… You see a lot of strange things in Cassadonia, with all the looters, bandits, and just look at our leader…" The red head nodded in agreement, cracking a smirk now as well. "And, you see a lot of strange things as a bartender…"

"I can only imagine…"

"So…" The bartender sighed, putting the glass down and thinking back to his previous customers. "I see _a lot _of strange things as a bartender in Cassadonia… So what'll you have Mr.…?"

"Fabre, Luke Fon Fabre; And I'll just have some water…"

* * *

><p><strong>well that was fun, wasn't it? Too bad, I enjoyed it. Now, I ask you to review and just tell me if you enjoyed yourself. Leaving it at the point I did, I may just make a continuation of the story to delve deeper into each person, or even go to Luke and his team, who knows. But I won't do this if no one had fun reading, so... be sure to tell me ^^.<strong>

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord-Flinx**


End file.
